When The Authoress Join the Organization
by Rihxanonn of Evilness
Summary: What happens when the authoress join organization XIII! Read this story to find out!
1. Introduction

Chappie #1

The Begining

Rihx: hi! I like this story!

Kyllex: it's really fun to write stories that we keep secret from Xonelel…..yah she isn't writing this with us!

Rihx: I think it's fun writing parts where people die!

Kyllex: yah! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rihx: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kyllex/Rihx: do the secret handshake

(the secret handshake is secret---you can't know about it!)

**Disclaimer: we don't own kingdom hearts or the organization!**

**Note: Even though Xonny didn't write this with us, we have agreed to add her in here too…..just because. J**

**Note again: The beginning is kinda serious, but then after the first break part it gets to be funnier!**

WHEN THE AUTHORESSES JOIN ORG. XIII

Chapter One

"Done!" Kelly yelled as she closed her math book.

"YEAH! No homework!" Noelle rejoiced.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG! The bell rang loudly, making Noelle and Kelly jump.

"Oh no! Come on, Noelle, pack up, quick!" Kelly screamed at her. Noelle grabbed her stuff and shoved it into her backpack.

"It's okay, Kelly, we're walking home to my house today." Noelle said as she zipped up her bag.

"Oh yeah," Kelly said, relieved. "Bye Mrs. Handeland!" the girls shouted.

"Let's go meet Rhiannon," Noelle stated as they walked out the door.

When they reached the pop machine outside by the main office, they saw Rhiannon frantically running towards them.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. Mrs. Buck had to talk to me about my plant book thingy." She said.

"It's alright, we just got here ourselves!" Kelly told her. The three friends started to walk out into the front of the school.

"I can't wait till we get there! We can play Kingdom Hearts 2!" Rhiannon chirped excitedly.

"Yeah!" Noelle said as she skipped down the street.

When it was time to cross the road, Rhiannon carelessly ran out into the middle of the street, not seeing the oncoming lime-green slugbug.

"RHIANNON!" Kelly and Noelle screamed, running out to get her. (Which was rather stupid, I know!)

The slugbug driver slammed on the breaks, honking his horn, but it was too late. Everything went black for the three girls.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Rhiannon awoke, she found herself in a place she had never seen before. She looked around, and didn't see anything. As she walked around the strange place, she saw some kind of building ahead.

She ran really fast until she reached the thing. It was a big huge large castle.

"Whoa! What is this place?" She said to herself. Rhiannon felt something inside of her. She had a sudden urge to go into the castle. Rhiannon had never really been afraid of anything. So, she ran up to the castle and immediately knocked on the big stone door, without thought.

After a little bit, someone answered the door. It was some freaky guy in a long black robe with a hood.

"Ah. Come in, we've been expecting you." He spoke in a very low, solemn, voice. Rhiannon just smiled and skipped inside. She followed the creepy man along the echoie (I don't think that's actually a word but you all know what I'm talking about, right?) halls of the big castle.

"Um, excuse me, creepy man, but where are we going?" she asked casually.

Suddenly, they came to a door. The man opened it, and gestured Rhiannon to come inside. She stepped inside to what was a big room, with people seated in individual chairs around a huge, long, table. All the people were wearing the weird robes.

Rhiannon looked around at the hooded figures and saw two kidlike ones messing around, sitting near the end of the table. They looked up when they heard her and the guy come in, and gasped.

"Rhiannon! We knew you would come eventually!" the two figures took off their hoods, revealing Kelly and Noelle.

"Noelle? Kelly? Hey! Why do you guys get to wear the coolio robes?" she asked them with a frown on her face.

"Come," said another guy with the hooded robes. He took off his hood, showing a man with what looked like pink hair, but he said it was red.

"Change into these robes, then we'll explain everything." He said, handing Rhiannon a black robe in her size. She merrily hopped (yes, hopped, like a bunny) into the small room the man had shown her.

A few moments later, Rhiannon came out, wearing the black robes.

"Yay! I'm coolio too! Now, anyone mind explaining?" she said.

"You are dead. When you died, you left behind a body, called a Nobody. Everyone believes Nobodies have no hearts or feelings. Nobodies like us, the strong ones, formed a group called the Organization XIII. I'm Marluxia, by the way." He said.

"Oh! Yeah, I knew that. So when do I choose my name?" she said. Obviously, Rhiannon, Noelle, and Kelly already knew all of that, because they played Kingdom Hearts a lot. So it was kinda pointless for Marluxia to explain all of that.

"Well! That was pointless! You're mean! Oh well." He said, ignoring her question.

"Rhiannon! Guess what? Noelle and I already joined the Organization! I'm Kyllex! And she's Xonelel!" Kelly screamed.

"Yeah, for some reason your friends here already had their names picked out…." Another hooded figure said, who happened to be Axel.

Since Rhiannon was an Axel fan girl just like her friends, she recognized his voice immediately.

"AXEL! EEEEEK!" she screamed, running after him.

"Uh oh……AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screeched, running away.

"I'm Xonelel, number 14 of the organization!" Xonelel said proudly.

"And I'm Kyllex, number 15!" Kyllex said, smiling widely.

"Ooooh! I wanna be Rihxanonn! Number 18!" Rhi yelled.

"Uh….you can be Rihxanonn, but, you have to be number 16……" Vexen said.

Rihx pouted and frowned. "But! I want to be number 18!" she whined.

"No! You can't just skip 2 numbers!" Roxas proclaimed.

By now Rihx was very unhappy. She screamed and stomped around the room, ruining everything around her. Xemnas sighed.

"Fine! You can be number 18! Just don't kill us!" Lexaeus yelled at her. Rihx smiled with satisfaction. The other members of the Organization groaned.

Kyllex and Rihx did their secret handshake, making a very sad Xonelel feel left out.

"Oh! Sorry, Xonny!" Rihx said to her, as she did their secret handshake with her. She smiled and then all three were satisfied.

"Welcome to the Organization XIII, Xonelel-#14, Kyllex-#15, and Rihxanonn-#18." Zexion said with boredom.

All three of them cheered and jumped up and down for a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really long time!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rihx: Please review! It's our motivation!

Kyllex: Yeah! I hope you like our story so far!

Rihx/Kyllex: - tee hee!


	2. Intro Contenued

Chapter #2

The Beginning Continued

Rihx-I'm Rihxanonn now!

Kyllex-I'm Kyllex now!

Rihx- Hope you like chappie 2!

Kyllex- Enjoy!

Rihx-Evilness!

Kyllex-Darkness!

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

When Rihxanonn went to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror she gasped. "Omigosh! What happened to my hair! It's like orange…with red highlights. Hmm. Odd." Rihxanonn walked out to the living room to tell Kyllex and Xonelel about her hair. When she got there she said to them, "Guys, my hair is like orange with red highlights!"

"Yeah, mine is straight black hair! Isn't it awesome?" Kyllex replied.

"Mine is straight blond! Straight! And it's also the same color as Namine's!" Xonelel said to Rihxanonn.

"Wow I just noticed your guys'! Heheh" Rihx replied.

"Did you also see your new weapon? I got a long sword! It has a weird upside down heart on the end of the handle and it is green! (the handle heart thing of course). It's really coolio see!" Kyllex replied showing Rihxanonn her sword.

"Mine are these large daggers that are crystals! They're blue! Aren't they coolio?" Xonelel said to Rihxanonn showing her the weapons.

"Wow! Your guys' weapons are awesome! Mine are…takes out weapons Two swords that are medium lengthed and a dagger in my spiky boot! Also my gloves have spikes on them!" Rihx said to Kyllex and Xonelel.

Then they all started to jump around like crazy yelling, "We got new weapons! We got new weapons!"

"Wait what are our elements? Cause I want to know." Rihx said out of the red. (I know it is usually out of the blue but I like red better.) Rihx concentrated really hard then suddenly a really big flame came out of her hand and burnt part of the couch. "Ooops! Well whatever! This is awesome though! I got fire powers! Hmmm. That would explain why I'm afraid of the rain and water!"

Then Kyllex concentrated really hard and a big flame came out of her hand too. "Coolio! I got fire powers just like you Rihxy!" They started jumping around together.

Then Xonelel concentrated really hard and some fire came out of her hand also. "YES! I got fire powers just like you guys!" Then all three of them were jumping together.

Then Axel came in and all three of then rushed to him.

Rihx said, "Axel, guess what?"

"What!" Axel replied.

"We got fire powers just like you!" Rhix replied.

Then all four of then were going crazy yelling, "WE GOT FIRE POWERS! WE GOT FIRE POWERS!"

Then Saix came in and stared at them like they were maniacs (which they are) and said, "You guys are maniacs! JUST SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE ON DRAWING A PICTURE!"

"I never knew you liked drawing!" Axel said.

"What were you drawing?" Xonelel asked Saix.

"Ummmmm…" Saix said.

"Were you drawing elves?" Kyllex said.

"Or were you drawing your girlfriend!" Rihx said to Saix.

"I was not!" Saix replied angrily but his face gave it away.

"MUHAHAHAHHA! YOU WERE DRAWING YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Axel shouted to Saix. Then all three of then started laughing hysterically.

Then Kyllex said, "Who was your girlfriend!"

"GRRRRRR! SHUT UP!" Saix shouted. Then he stomped out of the living room and into his room then slammed the door shut.

"Wow that was funny!" Rihx said.

"Yeah I never knew Saix had a girlfriend!" Xonelel said.

"Hmmmmm… I wonder who she was?" Axel said.

Then everyone just stared into space for a second. Then Kyllex thought, "Hmmm. We need to go on a mission with you Axel!"

"Yeah! That would be fun!" Rihx replied.

"Lets go ask Xemnas!" Xonelel stated.

All four of them ran up to Xemnas. Rihx said to him, "Yo Xem! Can we go on a mission with Axel!"

"Ummm sure how about you…………………………………"

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

MUHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA! YOU DON'T GET TO SEE WHAT MISSION WE ARE GOING ON! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ok. Sorry this chappie was kinda short but this was the one when I wanted to explain what we looked like in the organization. So yeah! Sorry it took SO long! I kept on forgetting! Hehehe!

REVIEW REVIEW! MUHAHAHAHHAHAHA! So yeah. REVIEW!

By Rihxanonn of Evilness and Kyllex of Darkness.


	3. The Mission

Chappie #3!

Rihx: Hi! Did you like the cliffie in the last chapter? I wrote it!

Kyllex: I wrote the first chapter. She wrote the second. I'm writing this one! Yay!

Rihx: I hope you like chappie number 3!

Kyllex: Yay! Number 3! That's my favorite number!

Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Organization XIII, even though we WISH that we did!

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Um, sure, how about you uh….hmm, I don't know. What do you think, Axel?" Xemnas said.

"I think we should…" Axel began, but he was interrupted by some weird squeaking noises.

They all whorled around to see three ferrets, one black with a teeny bit of white in him, another white with little gray specks, and one more that was brown with white patches. The three girls' faces lit up in excitement.

"Chewy!" Kyllex ran up to the black one, and held it in her hands.

"Skippy!" Xonelel did the same, petting the white ferret.

"Snoozer!" Rihx grabbed her ferret and started petting him non-stop.

"EEEWWWW! Giant rats!" Xemnas screeched.

"They're not rats! They're ferrets!" Rihx said to Xemnas. She held Snoozer up to his face, and he scowled in disgust.

"Whoa! Sweet!" Axel said. The ferrets squeaked.

"What's that, Chewy? You have an idea for our mission?" Kyllex asked Chewy. The little ferret nodded his little head. (Or that's what it looked like anyways. You can never know for sure…)

"What is it?" Xonelel asked the little creatures. Xemnas was staring at the new members like freaks.

"Are they insane? You can't talk to ferrets!" he whispered to Axel.

"Shhh…listen to what they have to say…" Axel said back. Xemnas rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Squeak-squeakity-squeak-squeaker-squeal!" Skippy said. (Um, or squeaked)

Xonelel, Rihx, and Kyllex all smiled evilly. Axel did too. Apparently, Axel could speak ferret, also.

"What's it saying?" Xemnas asked them.

"That's excellent! Thanks, guys!" Xonelel said to the ferrets. They squeaked and ran to the girls' rooms in the castle. Those ferrets were very smart. So don't ask how they knew where their rooms were, or that they were in the castle. They just knew, okay? Okay. Moving on….

"What did they say? I wanna know!" Xemnas yelled.

"Well, the little ferret thing said-'' Axel was cut off AGAIN.

"His name is Chewy." Kyllex corrected.

"Chewy said that we should go on a mission to kill the wretched keyblade wielder!" Axel exclaimed.

"Wow! Axel, I didn't know you could speak ferret!" Rihx said delightfully.

"…"

"Who knew that a ferret could think of something wonderful like that?" Xemnas said in surprise.

"Hey! Skippy helped, too! She's not stupid you know!" Xonny said, crossing her arms.

"And Snoozer also helped think of the idea! Even though he was sleeping…" Rihx remarked.

Kyllex rolled her eyes.

"Okay, guys! It's time that you get going. Get your weapons ready and all the stuff you need for your mission. Then come back here and I'll tell you exactly what you need to do to be successful." Xemnas ordered to them. The three girls and Axel went up to their rooms to gather everything that they needed.

When they arrived back at Xem's room, he began giving them instructions immediately.

"You need to go undercover, and spy on them for a while. Then, when you get close enough to Sora and his friends, you strike! Then, he dies! Easy peasy!" he explained.

"Undercover? But Sora will know it's me! He'll recognize my spiky hair!" Axel complained.

"Then you'll just have to cut it." Xemnas told him. Axel's mouth dropped open.

"WHAT?" he screeched.

Xonelel, Rihx, and Kyllex all started giggling.

"It'll grow back!" the boss said.

"But what about those weird triangle thingies under his eyes?" Rihx asked.

"We'll just confiscate his makeup." Xemnas said, smirking.

The three girls burst out laughing, with Axel frowning.

"I don't use make up, they're just marks…" he said, blushing.

"Right…." They all said in unison.

When all of that finally was resolved, the four were dressed in normal school uniforms. Kyllex, Rihx, and Xonelel wore the traditional blue plaid skirt, with the polo shirt and matching tie.

Axel sported khaki pants and a white collared shirt with the same tie as the girls'. His once long, spiky hair was cut and short. It was still spiky and red, though. The triangles on his face were covered up. He looked like a whole different person.

The three girls were still laughing at Axel's new look when Xemnas told them he was ready to transport them all there.

"Let's go, hold on tight!" Xem said. They all (except for axel of course, he could transport himself) gripped Xemnas' arms, and they teleported to Destiny Island High School.

"But Xemnas, we're in Middle School! Not High School." Kyllex told him.

"Oh, well you'll just have to pretend you are all 15 years old, okay?" he said. "And that goes for you, too." He pointed at Axel. Axel frowned.

"15? But I don't want to be that young!" he whined.

"It doesn't matter. Now, for your names. Hmm, we need to pretend you guys have different names that aren't your real names." Xemnas said, thinking.

"I'll be Kyllie! Cuz it's my nick name, and it's not like weird or anything, so it won't be suspected." Kyllex stated. Xemnas nodded.

"I guess I'll be Meggie, so yeah." Rihx said.

"And I wanna be Holly!" Xonelel said happily.

"Ael," Axel said. Xemnas nodded in agreement to each of them.

"From now on, you guys are the Peterson kids, Kyllie, Meggie, Holly, and Ael." Xemnas said. Then, he transported back to the castle, leaving the "Petersons" standing in front of their temporary new school.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kyllex: Review!

Rihx: Review!

Kyllex: Darkness!

Rihx: Evilness!

Both: YAAAAAY!

**P.S. don't ask why their last name is Peterson, we just thought of some random last name. And the first names are just coolio names that we like. So yeah.**


	4. At the First DAy of Highschool

Chappie 4

Disclaimer- We don't own anything from kh2! Got it memorized!

Rihx (Meggie)- Hope you like chappie 4! I wrote it!

Kyllie- Hope you laugh REALLY loud!

Rihx- Well here it is!

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

When all four of them got to the school there was tons of kids rushing into it. "Hurry lets get inside to the office!" Xonelel exclaimed.

"Where's that though, Xonny?" Rihx replied.

"Remember my name is Holly now!" Xonny said.

"Oh yeah!" Rihx replied. All four of them rushed inside trying to find someone who looked "responsible" enough to know where the office was.

"Lets ask him!" Kyllie said pointing to a kid with spiky hair and tons of earings.

"Ummm, I don't think so." Xonny said in return.

"How about him?" Axel said pointing to Sora.

"Axel. That's Sora." Rihx said.

"Oh yeah. Well lets ask him!" Axel replied.

"MEGGIE! CALL HIM AEL!" Xonelel yelled to Rihx.

"Who's Meggie?" Kyllie said.

"Oh great!" sighed Xonny.

They ran up to Sora and Rihx said, "Do you know where the office is, Sora?"

"How do you know my name?" Sora asked.

"CRAP!" Rihx yelled as loud as she could and started running around like a lunatic. Sora and the other three were staring at her.

Then Kyllie broke the silence and said, "Do you know where the office is?"

"Yeah its right there." And he pointed to the right and there is was.

"Ooooh! That's where it was the whole time!" Axel exclaimed.

Then Rihx came back and said, "It was to the right and you said its RIGHT there! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! THAT'S SOOOOOO FUNNY!" She then started running around again. Then Kyllie and Axel joined in laughing and running around. "Yay! NOW AXEL ANS KYLLIE ARE WITH ME!" Rihx yelled.

"Thanks! Do you know what period it is? We'll be going now! By the way we're new and my name is Holly! Ehehehehehehe! Bye!" Xonny said and pulled the other three along with them.

"ITS PERIOD 5! ALREADY! BYE!" Sora yelled to Xonny as she was running away to the office with the three maniacs.

When they got in the office Kyllie came up to the counter and said, "Hello my name is Kyllie Peterson."

"Mine is Rihxan-I mean Meggie Peterson." Rihx said.

"Mine is Holly Peterson." Xonny said sighing at Rihx.

"And mine is Ael Peterson!" Axel said.

"And are you guys new?" The person at the counter said.

"Yep Miss…-looks at nametag-…Birtigangetgag…!" Rihx said confused.

"Ok well all of you kids here are your schedules. –here she gave them schedules- and you guys better get to your 6th period right away!" said Miss Birtigangetgag. All four of them started to run to their 6th period which was in room 66.

"This is weird! It doesn't say the teacher's name and the room # is 66!" Xonny said.

"Yeah weird." Said Kyllie.

"Yeah awesome!" said Rihx.

"Yeah weird and awesome!" said Axel.

"Ok lets hurry!" Kyllie said.

When they got to the classroom they were surprised to see Seymour teaching the class. (Seymour is from final fantasy) He looked like he was teaching Language Arts.

"YOU, ARE TEACHING US?" Xonny yelled at Seymour.

"Why yes I believe I am." Seymour said in his weird voice.

"YAY! SEYMOUR TEACHING US!" Rihx yelled.

"Who's Seymour?" Axel said.

"THE WORST TEACHER EVER!" Kyllie yelled.

"NO HE'S THE BEST!" Rihx yelled.

"Whatever." Axel said.

"Now what are your names, children?" Seymour said.

"Ummmm, Seymour can you not talk like that? My name is Rihxan- I mean Meggie Peterson!" Rihx said.

"Mine is Holly Peterson…you retard." Luckily Xonny said you retard quietly.

"Mine is Kyllie Peterson…you stupid gay freak." Kyllie said stupid gay freak quietly too.

"Mine is Ael Peterson, dude!" said Axel.

"Okay. You can sit where ever you want Meggie and Ael because you aren't insulting me!" At this Seymour glared at Kyllie and Xonny. Then Rihx and Axel glanced at Kyllex and Xonny. Then they rushed to 2 seats that were next to each other.

"Kyllie, you sit right there next to Riku. And Holly you sit next to Sora." Seymour said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Xonny and Kyllie yelled at the same time. Seymour just smiled.

"So lets start with class." Seymour said and well started class.

After Class:

"Well that ROCKED! I got to sit where I wanted!" Rihx and Axel said at the same time.

"WAAAAHHH! That's NOT fair! I had to sit next to SORA!" Xonny said.

"And I had to sit next to RIKU!" Kyllie said. When they got to the front doors of the school Axel and Rihx FROZE.

"What's the matter guys?" Xonny said.

"Look…outside….!" Axel said. Then Rihx screamed an ear piercing scream. Then she started to cry VERY loudly.

Then Axel said, "I'm not going outside!"

"Oh, guys! Its just raining!" Xonny said to them.

"Holly, remember they are scared of the rain!" Kyllie said. "Hurry GRAB THEM BEFORE THEY RUN AWAY!" AT this Xonny and Kyllie chased after the screaming Axel and Rihxanonn but they finally caught them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! YOU WILL NEVER MAKE ME GO OUT THERE NEVER, NEVER!" Rihx was yelling insanely. Then she burnt Xonny who had her in a death grip with her fire and said, "Xonny YOU SHALL NEVER MAKE ME GO IN THAT RAIN! I'M ALLERGEC TO IT!"

"OWWWWWWWW! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM RIHX!" Xonny yelled.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! LET GO OF ME!" Axel was yelling at Kyllie then he burnt her also. Then it was horrible. You could hear crying and screaming from Axel and Rihx and painful cries from Xonny and Kyllie. Then Xemnas could see all this from some weird thingy and teleported to the school.

He said, "Axel and Rihxanonn pull yourselves together. I'm taking you four home! WAIT! How about we walk home? How does that sound?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NEVER NEVER NEVER!" Rihx and Axel yelled.

"Well to bad!" Xem said. Then he took the four of them outside……then Axel and Rihx fell to the ground.

"HELP! I'M MELTING! HELP ME AXEL! I'M DYING! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rihx was yelling. Then Axel and Rihx were on the ground screaming and yelling, Xemnas was staring at them laughing, Kyllie and Xonny were walking back to their castle.

"Well that was funny! But my hand hurts now from Rihx!" Xonny was saying.

"Mine hurts too! From Axel! Gosh they sure do have a cow from the rain! Rihx was going crazy! And I've never seen Axel like THAT!" Kyllie replied. "Well we better start hurrying home so we don't get soaking!" At this they were rushing home, but they could still hear the screaming from Axel and Rihx. (especially Rihx)

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Rihxanonn- REVIEW! I hope u like it! OW! What was that? Oh no! A RAINDROP! Runs under cover screaming

Kyllie- sigh WELL YOU BETTER REVIEW OR I'LL SEND U STRAIGHT TO OBLIVION!

Thanx for reading

! REVIEW!


	5. The Second Day of School

Kyllex: The second day of school peoples!

Rihxanonn: It was raining earlier today! I was freaking out!

Kyllex: Yep, she was! Well here is the 5th chappie! Yay! And thanks to fencergirl00! She is in this chapter. We are glad to put anyone in if you want! Just not too much, because that could get chaotic!

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"BEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEEEPP!" Rihx noticed what was going on. It was her alarm clock.

She flung her arm off her bed and hit the off button on her clock.

"Dang it! I was enjoying having ice cream and laughing with Axel!" she said as she slowly got out of bed, thinking about her odd dream. It was 7:00.

"RIHX! WE HAVE TO LEAVE IN 5 MINUTES! I TOLD YOU TO SET YOUR ALARM FOR 6! NOT 7!" Xonny yelled, rushing into Rihx's room.

"EEEK! I'm trying to get dressed here!" she screamed.

"Whoops, sorry!" Xonny said, turning around. "Just hurry! School starts in 15 minutes!"

"Okay!"

Meanwhile, Axel and Kyllex were downstairs having breakfast. Everyone else in the castle besides Xemnas, Xonny, and Rihx were still asleep. Finally, a frantic Xonny followed by a very tired Rihxanonn came running down the stairs.

"Come on! Hurry! Eat quick! We're gonna be late!" Xonny yelled.

"Just chill, Xonny! We have still have 10 minutes! It only takes like 5 to get there if we walk!" Kyllex said.

"I hope it doesn't start raining again!" Axel said.

"ACCKKK! EEEK! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKK! ACCCK EAKEK SDKOGKWAOWJOIREGAOIWHREOGAIWJEOIGJAWOIRHJAOIJOFIA GLAP GLOOOP GLOP GROWEOEEEEE BALHAL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"That was way uber weird," Kyllex said after watching Rihx jump up and down like a freak. She continued to do so for a while.

"It's a little disturbing!" Xonny commented.

"Well, at least it woke her up!" Axel said. The other two nodded.

"BLECK GOOP GLOP GLOOOOOOPPPPPPP JUUZ JUSSSKKKKK BLAK!"

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

When they got to the school, there was tons of other kids flooding everywhere around the school. The four kids took out their schedules, figuring out where to go for first period.

"I've got art first! With MR. SEPHIROTH?" Kyllex screamed.

"Me too! But huh, you would think he'd use his last name instead of his first! Hehehehehee! Well, does he even have a last name?" Rihx said.

"I don't think so, no clue! But I have that class too." Xonny said.

"Coolio! What about you, Axel?" Rihx asked him.

"It's Ael!" Kyllex reminded her.

"Yep! I guess Xemnas like tried to get us all in mostly the same classes." He said.

The one minute warning bell rang, and the "Petersons" headed to their class. When they got there, Kyllex went up to Sephiroth.

"Sup, Sephy? I was just wondering, where do we have to sit?" she asked casually.

Sephy looked at her like she was an idiot. (which she is, but still) "You four must be the new students. Class! We have 4 new students, this is Kyllie, Meggie, Ael, and Holly." He said.

"Hiyas, su!" Kyllie yelled and waved at the class.

"Wats up?" Rihx yelled.

"Nice ta meet ya!" Xonny said.

"Hi." Axel told the class.

"Um, Kyllie, you sit over there next to Namine; Meggie, you can sit over there by Selphie; Holly will sit by Kairi; and Ael can sit over there by Riku." The teacher told them. They obediently sat down in their seats, even though Rihx was frowning because she wanted to sit by Axel. So did Kyllex and Xonny, but they weren't showing it.

"Today we will be sketching random pictures, because I'm too lazy to actually teach you guys. So just do whatever. But you must have an appropriate sketch done by tomorrow." Sephy said.

"Yay! This will be fun!" Rihx exclaimed, getting over her Axel issue.

"Hello, I'm Namine. Where did you move from?" Namine asked Kyllex.

"I'm from…from…uhhhhhh," she said.

"We're from Castle Oblivion! We're in the-'' Rihx started to say, but Xonny interrupted.

"NO! DON'T RIHX!" Xonny screamed.

Namine, Selphy, and Kairi looked confused. Axel hit himself in the forehead, allowing his hand to slide down his face.

"Why'd you call her Rihx?" Kairi asked them.

"It's…it's…um…HER SECRET CODE NAME!" Kyllex screamed uncontrollably.

"Secret code name?" the other girls asked.

"How little kiddish…" Axel whispered.

"Are you sure you guys are in high school? How old are you anyway?" Selphie asked.

"Well, actually.." Rihx began.

"ACTUALLY, we skipped a few grades. But not Ael. He got held back." Xonny said.

"Hey! I did not!" Axel jumped up.

"Heheheheeeeee!" Rihx said. She was very hyper. Sephy didn't even notice when Axel started hurling fireballs at Xonny, who was running around the room, and Rihx jumping up and down poking Sora in the back of the head, with Kyllex trying to convince Kairi that her two best friends are stupid jerks.

Finally, the bell rang, and Namine, Selphie, Kairi, and the rest of the students were all glad to be away from the freaky new kids.

Next, they all had P.E. with BLAH. They found their way to the locker rooms, and Kyllex, Rihx, and Xonny said bye to Axel as they walked into the girls and he walked into the boys. After getting changed into their new gym clothes, they went to the gym.

"We have 4 new students, please come up here and introduce your selves." BLAH said. The four kids walked up to the front.

"Hi! I'm Kyllie!" Kyllex said, waving.

"And I'm Ri-I mean Meggie!" Rihxy said.

"I'm Holly," Xonny said.

"I'm Ael." Axel said boringly. (if that even is a word) The class said hi back and they resumed their class.

"Today we will be playing volley ball. You guys get in groups of 5." The coach told them. The four Organization members clumped together. A young girl with blonde hair with a reddish tinge came up to them.

"Hi! I'm Roxanne, do you mind if I'm in your group?" the girl asked them.

"Oh! Sure!" Xonny said. She noticed that Roxanne had one greenish-grayish eye, and one bluish grey.

"Thanks! Is this your first day here?" Roxanne asked.

"Well, we came at the beginning of 6th period yesterday, but we missed the rest of our classes." Kyllex explained.

"Oh! I see. Well, I'm here if you guys need help!" Roxanne said, smiling.

"Thanks," Axel said.

"Okay! Roxanne, you and your team go to this court. You will be playing Riku's team." BLAH said.

"WHAT? But they're like, unbeatable!" Roxanne complained. Kyllex, Rihx, Axel, and Xonny looked over to see the "unbeatable" team.

Riku, Sora, Kairi, Namine, and Yuffie. Riku, obviously the leader of the little posse, was holding the volleyball. He smirked.

"What's the matter, Roxanne, afraid?" he asked.

"No. Hey, are you guys good?" Roxanne asked her teammates.

"Errr…." Rihx and Kyllex said, looking at each other uneasily.

"Well, Meggie and Kyllie suck, I'm okay, and I don't know about Ael. Never actually seen him play before." Xonny said.

"Oh," Roxanne said.

The coach blew her whistle, and the match began, with Namine serving. She hit the ball overhand, and it went soaring over the net. The ball went straight for Axel, who set it really well, and it went over the net back to the others. Sora tried to pass it to Kairi so she could spike it, but he missed and the ball fell to the ground.

"Yes! Your good, Ael!" Roxanne exclaimed. Riku and the others were angrily looking at Sora.

"Sorry!" he said. The match continued, and near the end, the score was 4 to 6, with Riku's team winning.

"Come on, Meggie! You can do it!" Roxanne said, seeing that it was her turn to serve. Rihx got ready to serve, and then did. It went under the net and rolled to the other side, after hitting the net.

Finally, the match was over, and it was tied. 6 to 6.

"Omigosh! We actually TIED a game with Riku and his posse!" Roxanne exclaimed, giving everyone high fives. In the locker room, Roxanne asked Kyllex, Rihx, Xonny what their schedules were.

"I have art first, P.E. second, Social Studies third, lunch, then band, then advanced math, then language arts. Hey! There's no science! YES! I hate science!" Kyllex said.

"I have the same as her, only social studies and math are switched." Rihx said, disappointed.

"I have the same as Kyllie!" Xonny exclaimed.

"I have art, P.E., social studies, lunch, band, super advanced math (who knew there was such a thing?) then language arts." Axel said.

"Sweet! I have language arts, P.E., math, lunch, language arts, social studies, and lastly art. I have 2nd with all of you, third with Meggie, and lunch with all of you!" Roxanne said.

"Yay!" They all said. Well except for Axel, who just smiled.

The bell rang, and Roxanne and Rihx headed for math, Kyllex, Xonny, and Axel headed for SS.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Kyllex: yay! Xonny and I are in advanced math, axel is in SUPER ADVANCED MATH hehe cuz he's older, and rihx and Roxanne are in normal math. No offense if you are good at math, fencergirl00. I had no idea, so I just thought rihx needed someone with her in math so she wouldn't be all alone. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

Rihx: yep! I hopey you likey da story!

BLAH is the pe teacher but we haven't thought who yet.


	6. The Day Goes On

Kyllex: Hey, all! SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!

Rihx: I was on vacation for like the whole summer!

Kyllex: Yah, so I wrote this chapter but we never really got to posting it…sorry!

Rihx: Also, Miranda isn't an OC of ours, she is someone elses! (Mi167)

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts for the last time!

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

When Kyllex, Xonelel, and Axel got to their social studies class, they saw that "Mr. Leonhart" was teaching.

"Dude! It's Leon!" Kyllex whispered to Xonny as they walked in.

"Oh! Class, we have 3 new students today. Please introduce yourselves!" Mr. Leonhart said as he ushered the three undercover Organization members to the front of the class.

"Hiyas! I'm Kyllie!" Kyllie waved to the class.

"And I'm Holly!" Xonny said cheerfully.

"I'm Ael," Axel said.

"All right, Kyllie, Holly, there is an empty desk at the back of the class. Go ahead and take a seat there. Ael, you can sit next to Miss Namine." The teacher explained. Namine waved and Axel took a seat next to her.

(oh yeah forgot to mention something…Namine doesn't live at the castle right now or anything and she doesn't know them…and also that the desks here are double so you know you sit next to someone.)

Kyllex and Xonny went to the back of the room and sat down. The rest of the class was a bore. All Leon did was talk and talk and talk about history. Blah, blah, blah. They did not need to know that stuff for their mission.

Kyllex wrote on a piece of paper and slid it across the desk to Xonny. I said, _I thought this mission was supposed to be fun!_

Xonny smiled and wrote her reply. _I know, but it will be once Sora is dead!_

Meanwhile:

Rihx and Roxanne made their way to their math class.

"Don't worry, the teacher is really nice. Her name is Miss Gainsborough," Roxanne explained to "Meggie".

"Coolio!" Rihx smiled at her new friend as they went inside the classroom. She observed that Sora was in their class.

"Hello, you must be the new student." Aerith said. Roxanne sat down in her seat as Rihx went up to the front of the class.

"Uh, hi! I'm Meggie!" Rihx said.

"Go ahead and sit anywhere," Aerith told her. Rihx noticed that Roxanne didn't have anybody sitting next to her so she took the empty seat.

As the period went by, Rihx noticed that math wasn't all that bad when you actually paid attention. Maybe it was just the teacher, she was really nice. Finally, the period ended and the two friends left the class to go meet up with the others.

"This way, I know where the others' class is! We can wait for them to come out of their classroom." Roxanne said. Rihx nodded and followed after her. They reached the classroom and the three others came out.

"Oh hi guys! Let's head to lunch," Xonny said.

"Yeah I'm starving!" Axel stated.

The friends all headed to the MPR. (multi purpose room. I know that may sound stupid but that's what it's called at our school cuz it's used for other stuff too)

"Hey Roxanne, can we sit with you and your friends?" Rihx asked her.

"Of course! Actually, come to think of it, the only one I really sit with is my best friend Miranda. Well there is Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka, too." Roxanne answered. She led them to a table. They all sat down.

"Okay guys this is my friend Miranda," Roxanne said. Miranda had blonde hair with silver streaks and blue-gray eyes. She seemed like the quiet type.

"And this is Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka!" the three of them waved.

"Hi! You guys are all in my art class," Miranda answered.

"Oh yeah! I remember seeing you! And Selphie too!" Kyllie said.

"Well, we better go get something to eat," Roxanne pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" they all sat up and went to the lunch line. Soon after, they had gotten their lunch. They sat back down at their table.

"So, where did you guys say you moved from? You said something about a castle before…" Selphie asked them.

"Oh, that was just Meggie being childish. She tends to be that way. We moved here from…Twilight Town." Xonny explained.

"Yep! That's it, Twilight Town!" Kyllex said.

"Cool! Well, the dance is coming up, ya." Wakka said.

"D-dance?" Rihx asked.

"Yeah, why? You don't like dancing?" Roxanne asked.

"No that's not it, but can I talk to uh…Kyllie, Holly, and Ael for a second in private? Like, over there?" Rihx replied as she pointed to a corner.

"Umm…okay, but you gotta tell us what's up when you get back!" Miranda said.

"Okay!" Kyllie said as she and the others were dragged away by Rihx.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked.

"Um, Axel, remember! Rihx hates romance…" Kyllie answered.

"Yeah! Well…who are we gonna take? I mean we can't go alone. And none of us can take Axel cuz he's supposed to be our brother." Xonny explained.

"Can't we just go as a group? I don't wanna go with some icky boy!" Rihxy answered.

"I'm going to go with someone. You guys go ahead and figure this out later. Now what are we going to say to the others once we get back?" Axel asked them.

"I know! Just say that the three of us have never been to a dance before so Meggie was just nervous." Kyllie said.

"Fine. Now let's go." Xonny said. They all headed back to the table.

"So…why the sudden change in attitude?" Selphie asked curiously.

"Well, it's just that my three little sisters have never been to a dance before so they were a little nervous." Axel explained.

"Oh, I see. Don't worry! We'll find you someone to go with!" Roxanne said cheerfully.

"Well who are you guys going with anyway?" Kyllie asked.

"We don't know yet." They all replied sadly. So the rest of the day went by pretty fast, Miranda had math with Kyllie and Holly, and Axel became pretty popular with people, even though everyone thought his "sisters" to be weird. Of course the Axel being popular caused Kyllex, Rihx, and Xonny to go into jealous fits.

Finally at the end of the day, the four waited for all the other students to leave and then Axel teleported them all back to the castle. Xemnas was waiting for them.

"How was it? Did you get close enough to Sora?" Xem asked them.

"Sora?" Kyllex asked confusedly.

"You dumb idiots! Don't tell me you forgot about your mission!" The Superior yelled at them.

"Oh yeah! The mission! Hehehe…..yep we forgot." Rihx said.

"Whatever. I guess you shouldn't rush this. Besides, you need time to get used to school again." He said.

"Well, um yeah. The only time we've ever spoken to Sora was when we asked him where the office was on the first day." Xonny told him.

Axel rolled his eyes. "I think I have a plan on how to get close to him…"

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Kyllex: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I KNOW WHAT THE PLAN IS!

Rihx: I don't!

Kyllex: I'll tell you later!

Rihx: Okay!

Xonny: what about me?

Kyllex: Maybe.

Xonny: YAY!

Kyllex: Well, PLEASE REVIEW!

Rihx: YA! REVIEW! YAY!


	7. The Plan, and a Little Secret!

Kyllex: HIYAS, SUUU!

Rihxy: GAAAHHH! NOT _THE WORD_!!!!!!

Kyllex: Haha! SUUUUU!

Rihxy: NOOOOO!

Xonny: Why do you hate su so much, Rihx? SUUU?

Rihxy: AAAAHHH!!! SHUTTTT UPPP!!!

Xonny: O.o;;;

Kyllex: MUAHAHAHHAHA! I REVEAL SOMETHING ABOUT RIHXY IN IT!! HAHAH!

Rihxy: what did you write??!?!?

Xonny: SU!

Rihxy: AAAH!

Kyllex: No, not that! But sorry it's soooo short everyone! And sorry we took so long! (chapter written by ME! Which is Kyllex by the way lol)

Disclaimer: We don't own anything!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"OOOOOOH!!! TELL US!! TELLL US!!" The trio screamed.

"I'm going to! Just stop screaming!" Axel complained.

"Fine!" They pouted.

"Well Axel, what was your plan?" Xem asked.

"Well, there's this really hot girl that's friends with Sora!!" he paused, seeing their faces.

"What?"

"You're a Meanie!! But I still love you! YAY!" Xonny exclaimed.

"Ooookay, um yeah! So anyway, Yuffie! That's her name. I wanna go to the dance with Yuffie! Then we'll be insiders! Or at least I will. You guys are way to hyper to be popular." Axel said casually.

"Hey! Believe it or not, I was popular before we became nobodies!" (yes many people will argue the fact that it was not her, but another being or whatever but who cares anyway! lets get on with the story!) Xonelel said with a weird look on her face.

"Really???" Axel said, amazed.

"Yeah! She was friends with all the popular people!" Kyllex shouted.

"Okay, well what do you think about my plan? It's brilliant, right?" Axel replied.

"No!"

"Why not?" He asked.

"Yuffie's a snob! She hangs out with Riku and Sora! ICK!" Rihxy said.

"That's the whole point! So I can get close to Sora!"

"But we want to kill him!!" the three girls whined.

"UGH! You are so uncooperative!"

"I think it's a good idea, Axel!" The Superior said.

"Thanks!" Kyllex, Rihx, and Xonny frowned.

"Fine then. Be that way," Xonelel said, sticking her tongue out.

"What are we gonna do for the dance?!?!?!?!?!" Kyllex asked with a look of horror on her face.

"We'll just go together! You know, like friends! YAY!" Xonny said.

"But that won't work!" Kyllex responded.

"Why not?"

"I think Rihxy likes someone! And she'll wanna go with him!"

"WHAT?!?!?" Everybody turned to Rihx. She had an angry face and was glaring at Kyllex.

"OH THANKS FOR TELLING EVERYONE, KYLLIE!"

"You told her but not me??" Xonny said, sniffing pretendedly. (that is not a word. Oh well)

"No,"

"AHA! SO IT'S TRUE!!!!" Kyllie pointed accusingly at her friend.

"Fine, it is."

"YES! NO MORE OBSESSING OVER ME THEN!" Axel exclaimed happily.

"Don't worry Axel! You still have us!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all laughed.

"Hey Rihxy, who is it? I mean the person you like?" Xonelel asked.

"I'm not gonna tell Axel! He'll tell everyone!!" Rihxy stated.

"Axel, go away! Wow, I never thought I'd say that!" Kyllex said.

"Okay! So who is it??" her two friends asked.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kyllex: Really short I know! And really random!

Rihxy: Hey! How come you had to put the person I like in it? HUH?

Kyllex: I WANTED IT TO BE EXCITING!

Rihxy: I like humor better!

Kyllex: It's not gonna change, don't worry! Just little snippets of like TINY fluff! But obviously only in the chapters I write! XD

Xonny: YIPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Pweese review!


End file.
